


Truth or Dare // NDRV3 {Saiouma Fanfic}

by Miuchii_Writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boy x boy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Naegami, Took me a while to get this sorted, Truth or Dare, for the specials read them on wattpad, no specials included in this one, oumasai, struggled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuchii_Writes/pseuds/Miuchii_Writes
Summary: --------While it seemed that Kokichi was alright with everyone hating on him, he still felt hurt, pain and loneliness in his heart. He often wishes that one day, someone accepts him for who he is, rather than for who he isn't.Shuichi was liked by pretty much everyone, had a lot of friends, and had a crush on Kaede Akamatsu. Life seemed pretty decent for a detective like him.Then suddenly they bumped into each other, a classical cliche, indeed, but in the end that's what got them talking to each other, and so they became friends.What will happen when the two choose to play an innocent game of Truth or Dare? What secrets will come out that they've kept to themselves for a long time?--------• Notes:- This is set in an au (alternate universe) whereᵀ there is no despair and they all go to Hopes Peak Academy.- I apologise if during this the characters suddenly seem out of character.--------15/04/2019- ??? (Ongoing)--------Original work from wattpad, so if you want to check it from there, here's the link to my profile -> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Miuchii_Writes
Relationships: (hints)Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, (platonic)Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a piece of work on here, so I am not used to the way this site works as I have always used wattpad ;w;
> 
> Warnings: N/A

–—————––  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clothes and multiple exercise books and papers were scattered everywhere in the area, like autumn leaves on a cold day. Although the colour scheme which the clothes presented were nothing more than just a mixture of white, black and purple, one particular item stood out the most, that being a scarf. The scarf had a black and white checkered pattern to it, and while it may not be anything unique, it was a significant accessory to a certain person, that being a panta-loving male.

He always wore that scarf, always. It was a gift given to him by his parents -- just before they died, leaving the boy all alone. Of course, as he was not the appropriate age to be living on his own at the time, so he was sent to an orphanage to live there. That was until he, being the stubborn human being that he was, managed to convince them to let him go and live on his own by the time he was sixteen years old. As he suspected, child services and such were against the idea, but eventually gave him a chance and here he was, living in an apartment near Hope's Peak Academy on his own. 

As the male slowly began to pick up all the clothing that was scattered on the floor, he stared at the scarf for a moment, tears rolling down his face subconsciously as all the memories came back in a rush. There were many things that the Supreme Leader hated about him self: one of them being that he believed that he was emotionally and physically weak. It didn't help the fact that he was underweight and completely, utterly alone. He hated the feeling of loneliness. He longed to find someone to win over his heart, someone who could make him no longer feel alone. Despite his wishes, he knew full too well that this wasn't going to happen.

He knew this because everyone at Hope's Peak Academy hated him with all their being; one of them in particular being none other than Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut. While most people hated him due to him being a lying piece of shit, Kaito's reasoning was due to the way that the Supreme Leader mocked and teased others. This always annoyed the astronaut without any fails, which often lead to other receiving multiple punches to the face -- sometimes to the chest, back or even arms and legs; resulting in bruises. While the Supreme Leader was used to the treatment, it still hurt him; to think that someone who treats others with such kindness is capable to treat someone they consider as terrible people with no respect whatsoever.

For a while, he believed that all of the people were the same. That all of them treated people like him as if he was nothing more than trash. He often blamed himself for this -- all of those times which he wore the very same mask in front of everyone made all of them hate him, yet he didn't do anything wrong.

He shook his head back to reality before him, as he continued to pick up the clothing and exercise books that were on the floor until his room was immaculate. Once he had made sure that he picked up everything, he made the decision to throw the exercise books back on the floor. Not bothering to pick them up this time, he rushed towards his bed and threw himself on it, laying down in absolute silence, as multiple thoughts crawled their way towards his mind.

_I hope the other members of_ _D.I_ _.C_ _.E_ _are doing, who am I kidding? I left them in capable hands so they should be fine, but still, I'm worried about them..._

After what seemed like hours of laying on the bed, as well as staring the the plain white ceiling as if it was something special, he turned his head, looking at a framed photograph on his bedside table. The photograph was of himself and his organization's members. He gave a genuine smile to it, as he remembered a memory which had a connection to the photo. Eventually, he sat up on his bed, made a rather over-dramatic pose using his hands, as he spoke out the following, using a tone which indicated malice, but at the same time something sweet.

"Nishishishi~ I. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and the Leader of D.I.C.E, I vow to not kill nor commit any abusive crimes. I also vow to not fall in love with anyone, as it's better to be independent than to feel heartbroken."

Little did the poor purple haired knew, one of the vows he made was broken.

  
  
  
  
  
–—————––

  
  
  
  
  
Every book, exercise books and clothing were organized in a phenomenal fashion. Nothing, literally nothing, was out of place. Not at all. While everything indeed was immaculate and properly organised, the one thing that stood out the most was an adorable bunny plushie, of which the colour scheme was a rather simple mixture of pastel pink and white. The plushie itself reminded a certain male, who always wore the very same black hat, of none other than his crush -- Kaede Akamastu, the Ultimate Pianist.

The qualities that he adored about the pianist was her optimism, the way that she'd still remain positive despite the negative impact that any event has on the class. He also adored the fact that she was selfless, kind, and a forgiving person. In his eyes, she was the most amazing person to have ever existed in the planet, as she never failed to share those qualities with everyone and make their days better. Little did he know, however, anything about her which had to do with flaws. She, in general, appeared to be a person without a flaw, an angel. He also admired her for the confidence that she has, which he knows full too well that he'll never have.

He stared at the plushie for a moment before he smiled in a genuine manner. The plushie came from an amusement park which both himself and Kaede went to during the summer break. He had won the small plushie from an arcade game. Of course, at first, he had offered it to the pianist; yet she seemed to be content and happy, which had then resulted with her mentioning something long the lines of,

"It's okay, Shuichi, you keep it, after all, you did win that fair and square..."

Honestly, at first, he felt a little guilty that he took it just like that, but after realizing that the plushie gave some incredible memories of that day, the guilt washed away like the sea washes the sand away. He had also spent time with Kaito and Maki during the summer break, although it was just mainly them two talking and the detective observing his surroundings and situation he was currently in.

As he walked around the room, making sure that he hadn't missed anything, he glanced at a photograph of the class, while doing so looking at one person on particular, Kokichi Ouma. He didn't know what it was, yet something had made him captivated and interested about the panta-loving boy. He wanted to get to know him better, see beneath his lies, and see him for...

What he truly was. No mask. No nothing.

Indeed he was aware that everyone in the class hated his guts. He had to admit that he himself had despised him at some point, yet he also considered him to be so adorable that he couldn't bring himself to do so.

_Wait...Did I just think that_ _Kokichi_ _is adorable?_

He could feel his face lightly heat up at the thought, to which he immediately brushed it off, presuming it was nothing, and that was just a figure of imagination messing with mind.

_Okay that isn't important, I_ _like-_ _no, I love_ _Kaede_ _, now I have to focus on finding the perfect time to confess to her._

He mentally agreed with himself as he began to think of multiple ways of which he would confess, all of which were something that was so out of character for him, so there was no good reason to do any of them. Eventually, he gave up trying as he realised that the chances of him even trying to confess to her, were rather slim. Almost impossible.

After ending up being stood in the middle of the room, he looked around to make sure that nobody was in sight, and began to speak out the following words to himself, in a way which it'd sound like he was making a promise to himself.

"I, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, p-promise to tell K-Kaede how I feel..."

Little did he know, that Kaede's heart, had fallen for another.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am doing all this during my chem lesson when I should be listening I honestly need to start paying attention to shit but clearly I'm not ;w;
> 
> Warnings: This includes a cliche that may or not be over-used, so please be cautious as you read.
> 
> Anywho, enjoyyyyyyyyy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the both of them knew, the summer break had already finished.

  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
Waking up to the all too familiar sound of the alarm, Kokichi slammed his fist against the clock. In a way that not only it wouldn't surprisingly damage it, but also so he could get his "revenge". Moments later, he sat up, and got off his bed as he made his way towards the wardrobe. Opening it in a lazily manner, he searched for his school uniform; rather his organization's uniform that he so loved. Yet at the same time he loathed it because of how it seemed sometimes difficult to even put it on himself; the white jacket had the side buttons be made so overly complicated that it had almost drove him insane, the trousers (the colour was identical to the jacket) had loose part of fabric on both trouser legs, which was made to appear like a belt, also annoyed the boy as they didn't have any purpose of being there.

After getting dressed into his uniform, the purple haired boy made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, as well as combed his hair. He didn't bother combing his hair much, however, just as long as he didn't look like he had just woken up, then it's all good. Afterwards, he made his way towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of panta from his "secret sash", which was located in the mini fridge that was kept in a storage room next to the kitchen. While he was indeed aware that there was no point in keeping the sash as it wasn't really secret, he kept it anyway as he absolutely adored panta, his favourite being grape flavoured. As well as drinking the bottle of grape panta, he also decided to skip breakfast due to otherwise running out of time; he was going to be late to school.

With that, he grabbed another bottle of panta from the storage room and ran out of the front door, locking his apartment quickly before making a run for it.

By the time he left, it was 7:55 am

  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuichi was standing in front of the school, waiting for his friends. He was waiting for these specific people, Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa. Kaede, the angel in his eyes, the person that helped him improve his confidence. The person... That he loved. He smiled at a thought of his as he imagined her smile, a smile that he adored so much. To others he might look like he's insane, but he didn't pay much attention to them as he couldn't care less about their opinion.

The detective was the type of person who would usually arrive early to school to either study for a test, or help out any teacher that may be in need of it. After he would finish doing so, he would stand outside, beside the double doors of the school's entrance and wait for his friends there. While he waited for them to arrive, he would either be on his phone playing a random game that he comes across or he would observe other people, analyzing them and predicting their personality traits and their reactions to certain situations. He knew that the students wouldn't notice him analyzing them due to the hat that he ALWAYS wears. The black, dull hat covers his soft amber eyes, due to a event in his past, which resulted in not wanting people to look at him in the eyes; a hat was the "perfect" solution.

After he had passed some time by playing a game on his phone, he decided to check the time, which was simply 7:58 am.

_Maybe I should go inside now, I'll be late to class otherwise, and I don't want that..._

Shuichi had thought to himself as he began to make his way in front of the double doors. The double doors were made mostly out of glass, though the glass was made out of specific materials which would mean that they wouldn't break as easily. The blunette grabbed onto the handle gently, and just as he was about to open it-

"SHUICHI LOOK OUT!"

Before the poor detective could even process what was happening and who said those words, the taller male tripped and fell onto the floor (face first on the floor, letting go of the handle), with another figure, who was about ten to fifteen centimeters shorter than him, falling on top of him. Moments of silence was exchanged as the two processed what had happened. After what seemed like hours, but was only really a few minutes, the shorter figure quickly got off the taller male, who too stood up which was followed by turning round. The detective then discovered that the person who was responsible for his fall was none other than the purple-haired leader himself, Kokichi Ouma.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry- Are you hurt?" The panta loving boy asked, using a genuine worried tone, as he found out the identity of person that he had bumped into on accident. Shuichi looked at Kokichi in surprise, as his other classmates had told him that the Supreme leader would tease others and bully others, without even caring on how they felt about it -- yet, he was acting much differently; Kokichi showed to have been genuinely worried about him, as he wasn't using his signature line or laugh. After realizing that he had been staring at Kokichi for a bit too long, he began to blush a soft red, and used his hat to cover his blush.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fin-" just as Shuichi was about to respond to Kokichi's question, the Supreme leader had received a punch to his face. The punch had come from none other than the astronaut himself, Kaito Momota, who (along with Maki and Kaede) had witnessed the incident. The short boy winced at the impact, but gave out a creepy grin to hide the fact that he was in great pain.

"Nishishishi~ Is that all you got idiot?" Kokichi questioned, in a mocking tone, which only angered Kaito more.

"Listen here you little shit! I swear if you had hurt Shuichi in anyway I'll make sure you suffer!" Kaito shouted at the boy, angry at how Kokichi could have hurt Shuichi just for the Supreme leader's amusement.

"K-K-Kaito... It was an accident, I-I-I'm sure that K-Kokichi didn't mean any harm." Shuichi told the astronaut, which resulted in him gaining surprised glances from everyone -- even from the Supreme leader himself. As in on cue, the bell had rang, indicating that it was time for class. Quickly, Kokichi had began to make another run for it, avoiding crashing into Shuichi this time, leaving the detective alone with his friends.

"Shuichi, what were you thinking? Defending HIM of all people, do you have any idea on the amount of trouble he had caused us all?" Maki questioned, in a rather harsh tone, with the addition to a cold expression.

Upon hearing Maki's remark as they quickly made their way to class, the detective had felt a sudden rush of anger, for reasons he wasn't too sure. Sure, Kokichi had been causing trouble, yet it didn't mean that he deserved to be treated this way.

"M-Maki, sure, Kokichi may be a pain in the ass, but unless he had actually caused harm, then you shouldn't really be that harsh on him." Kaede shot back at Maki, in a tone which had contradicted the meaning of the statement altogether. Shuichi couldn't help himself but replay the incident once more, thinking to himself that the shorter male's faint blush was rather adorable, in fact, he even went as far as mentally admit to himself that the Supreme leader _was_ adorable.

_Wait- Did I just think that Kokichi's adorable again?_

Before he could mentally answer his own question, they had already made it to class, opening the classroom doors the moment that they did.

By the time they had made it to class, however, they were five minutes late.

"Kaede Akamatsu, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara, you're late!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay at this rate I need help ;w; I keep doing this shit during my chem lesson when I probably should be paying special attention to. ;w;
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Have fun reading this ;w;

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaede Akamatsu, Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara, you're late!"

The voice of an impatient, yet also sympathetic teacher echoed time and time again in their minds. To be honest, this was the first time Shuichi was late this year. Last year, he was late to class three times; two of those times were completely by accident, while the third time, well, he wasn't even sure why, but it was like he wanted to be late. Here he was, once again, late to class. He saw his friend's (more specifically Kaede's and Kaito's, Maki's face seemed expressionless) worried looks. He was glad that he could relate to his friends right now.

"We're sorry Sir, we just got caught up with something and didn't hear the bell, we promise that this won't happen again!"

The blonde girl spoke out, in a sweet tone which made the detective's heart slightly skip a beat, as well as smile slightly. This was one of the things he loved about Kaede -- she has everyone's back no matter the situation that they're in.

The teacher frowned, before replying using a somewhat harsh, somewhat understanding,  
"I guess I can let this one slide - at least for Kaede, Maki and Kaito anyway. Shuichi, you will have detention after school, and you better be there."

All Shuichi could do at this moment was nod at the teacher, as well as smile at his friends afterwards. The four students walked quietly to their respectful seats, and sat down, putting their equipment on their desks and begin to write down notes they'll need in the future.

At least, that was what the navy haired boy was _meant_ to do, but did he _actually_ do what he was meant to be doing in the first place?

The best possible answer to that question was: no.

In addition to that, who's _fault_ was it that the poor detective wasn't doing his work?

None other than the panta loving male, Kokichi Ouma himself. This was because the trickster had passed a note to him. Despite the fact that Kokichi was two rows behind Shuichi, he still managed to pass the detective the note by simply making a paper airplane out of it. The piece of paper was slightly crinkled, not enough for the note to be illegible. Shuichi careful undone the folds, and read the following:

_  
  
"Nishishi, looks like you're going to be stuck in detention with me today! _  
_That means we can play a game together, and for today I have planned something especially fun~!_

_See you in detention Saihara~Chan!_

_-From your beloved, Kokichi Ouma"_

  
  
Shuichi blushed furiously just from reading the nickname that Kokichi often gave him. During their interactions, he'd often tell the Supreme leader to not use the nickname, as he was uncomfortable with it, yet judging by the look of things, he didn't listen. As a result of this, he ended up writing nothing down in his exercise book as the note had pretty much distracted him and kept his thoughts occupied.

_Why the hell did Kokichi call himself my beloved? I don't even think of him like that. I have a crush on Kaede for God's sake, though to be completely honest, Kokichi is quite interesting to say the least. Quite mysterious, and difficult to read, also a very cute little gremlin- wait what?_

If his blush wasn't red enough before, it surely was now. He was embarrassed from his own thoughts, which he wasn't sure how that was possible, but it happened.

_Okay Shuichi, enough thinking about the note, time to concentrate on the school work right now._

Just as he was about to finish writing the only sentence that he got to write from today's work, the school bell had just so happened to ring, indicating that it was now break.

"Alright students, class dismissed, don't forget about the homework due in on Thursday" the teacher responded to the bell, monotone, like it was something he'd had gotten so used to saying that the words are meaningless now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting on a bench, which was situated on the rooftop, all alone, Kokichi admired the view of the precious city that the rooftop had to offer. The view was one of the reasons that the Supreme leader preferred to spend his break and lunch. Another reason was so that he could be alone. When he was alone, he was able to actually able to get lost in his thoughts without anyone questioning it.

_I regret giving him that note, what if he hates me? I should have not wrote "from your beloved" I mean, come on! Who even writes that to somebody that not long they bumped into by accident, by running just so they could even get to school on time? Me apparently._

Kokichi temporarily paused his train of thoughts, as he took out his personal notebook and pen, and began to write some of his personal thoughts in it. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to write all of his thoughts. After all, someone could find it and read them. After that, potential expose him.

_Does he even like me in that way? I doubt it. He looks and talks to kaede as if he liked her. If only he could look and talk to me in his cute, shy voice like that..._

Without his knowledge, a tear had fallen down his cheek at the thought of the one that he loves, liking someone else.

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
The day had flown by rather quickly, and it was already after school. Most of the students were making their way home, feeling relief that school is finally over for the day. Unfortunately for the dear Shuichi, the day wasn't quite over yet.

He walked across the halls, making his way to where his detention was situated. He looked down, looking at the ground directly (adjusting his hat in the process), suddenly feeling a rush of nervousness, despite having no reason to.

Once he had made it to the classroom, he opened the door and entered. A look of nervousness apparent on his gentle face.

"Oh, Shuichi Saihara, right? Been late to lesson again?"

"Y-yeah, s-sorry..."

"Please sit down, and remember, no talking."

That was all what was exchanged between the teacher, who clearly didn't seem to have the want to be there, as Shuichi did what he was told and sat down by a desk.

"Psst, Shumai-"

The poor detective immediately turned around to find the source of the voice, to reveal that it came from none other than Kokichi himself. Shuichi just so had happened to have sat by a desk next to the Supreme leader's.

"W-what do you want?" He responded, in a quiet voice, not wanting to get caught talking by the teacher, who seemed to be too busy in her phone to even care.

"I said I wanted to play~" the purples haired paused, thinking thoroughly about the situation grinning to himself.

"A-Alright...what game... Do you w-want to p-play?" It surprised the detective that he was even going through with it, yet he ignored that thought.

"How about a game of truth or dare, Saihara~chan."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the transferring of chapters is going to take much longer than I thought lol. Regardless, I am going to get to the end of this and I will have transferred it all! ;w;
> 
> Warning(s): If you don't like games like truth or dare, or are uncomfortable/have trauma regards to alcohol, you can skip this chapter entirely.
> 
> If you're still willing to read this, enjoy-

  
  
  
  
  
"How about a game of truth or dare, Saihara~chan."  
  
Shuichi froze at the suggestion. He knew that nothing good came out of this game, he had heard enough from Kaede and his other classmates to know that.  
  
Yet, here the bold grape boy was, suggesting to play a game of Truth or Dare, just like that.

Like it meant absolutely nothing to him.

At this currently moment in time, all the detective could think about was whether to go along with it or simply refuse politely. Any rational human being with trauma or having heard rumours about such game would have said no the moment they hear the suggestion in a split second.  
  
"E-erm, s-sure, I guess..."  
  
Not Shuichi apparently.  
  
"Yay! Saihara~chan wants to play Truth or Dare with me!" Kokichi Ouma exclaimed, in a such exaggerated tone that it seemed as if this was the best thing to have happened in his life, which (unknown to Shuichi) it was.

The nervousness, which was bottled up, was growing greatly as he realised just what he had agreed to. If he had to be honest, it was mainly his curiosity that had led to this.  
  
_You're such as idiot, you should have just said no when you had the chance, you heard about the dare that Kaede got from Miu, she was forced to wear a goddamn bunny suit for a week, for god's sake, you know worse could happen to you! But, of course, you just had to agree to play the game without thinking it through! With THE Kokichi Ouma!_

Shuichi's train of thought only worsened as he continued to internally panic, due to the uncertainty of what was going to occur in the next hour that they're going to be there.  
  
"Nishishi~ Since I suggested the game, I'll go first~" the grape boy paused, appearing to be thinking about what question, as well as dare, to say if the outcome would have occurred. In reality though, Kokichi already could tell what Shuichi would pick first, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"T-t-truth!"  
  
_Called it._

The supreme leader thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his face as he correctly guessed the option that the other would go for.  
  
"So, Saihara~chan, do you have a crush on anybody? If so, on who?" Kokichi asked, despite already knowing the answer, he felt like he needed to know for himself, from his beloved Shuichi himself.  
  
"O-oh! Well... I-I d-do actually... On K-Kaede A-Akamatsu..." Shuichi responded quietly, after a few minuted of him mentally debating whether to tell him or not, he eventually gathered up the courage to answer. He found it rather strange however, Kokichi Ouma asking a question about that. Shuichi swore that the panta boy never had any interest in love whatsoever.  
  
Well, he was proven wrong, he presumed.

Kokichi knew it.  
  
He should have expected it. Of course a kind hearted, compassionate, and friendly detective like him could never fall in love with somebody like him. After all, he was nothing but a liar.  
  
His already pale face went blank, demonstrating no emotions at all. It was as if all the will to express even fake happiness was sucked away by the feeling of metaphorical knives stabbing in his poor, fragile heart.  
  
It wasn't fair. Not fair at all.  
  
"Kokichi, Kokichi are you okay?" the detective questioned in a worried manner, as he noticed that the supreme leader had a blank expression for so long it felt rather uncomfortable due to how unusual this sort of behaviour was. The moment that Kokichi realised that he held a blank expression for too long, he immediately smiled, a fake smile, and began acting cheerfully, as if the scene just a moment ago hasn't happened.  
  
"It's your turn now, Shumai, ask me!"  
  
The only thing written in Shuichi's mind was nothing more than pure confusion. He could have swore that the panta boy had that depressed look on his face for a moment there. It was uncertain whether that came from his imagination or if he had actually began expressing an emotion rather than the energetic bubble that he always was.  
  
Maybe he managed to break some of the metaphorical layers that the boy maintains.  
  
"A-alright, t-truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh that's easy! Dare~" he couldn't pick truth after what he had heard from the one he loved himself, so he picked dare to avoid it entirely.  
  
"I-I d-dare you...to...be nice to everyone a day!"  
  
"That's no fun! But anything for you my beloved!" Kokichi's pain worsened each time he looked at Shuichi in the eye, say anything affectionate to him, or even think about him.  
  
Yet, he has to keep the facade going, he can't break down now.  
  
"Okay kids, your detention is over, you better not end up here again, as there's really no point and it only wastes your time." the teacher mentioned, as the hour hand seemed to have passed as if it was only ten minutes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Roughly an hour or so passed since he returned home from the detention. An hour since he had heard about Shuichi liking someone else. An hour since his heart began to gradually break.  
  
And now, he was able to let it all out, with no judgement at all.  
  
He cried, he wasn't sure how long, but he did, from all the stress building up within him just in order to keep up the very facade he worked so hard to conceal. The heart break being the final straw, or the cherry on the cake if you'd rather. Indeed, he wasn't exactly the most emotionally stable, nor the mentally stable person on earth. He knew that falling for the detective of all people wasn't exactly the best thing to have happened in the world.  
  
After all, while Shuichi is friendly, and kind, and is able to gain friends so easily, for the supreme leader, on the other hand, wasn't.  
  
He mad his way to the kitchen, to get himself a can of beer. No, Kokichi isn't the type to drink on a daily basis, after all, he'd rather have panta, but his emotional pain was so great that he decided that he'd might as well drink so much beer that he'd be drunk out of his mind.  
  
While any sane person would have avoided such things, Kokichi here didn't give a fuck.  
  
After his second can, he was already feeling extremely dizzy, his brain responding so slowly that he was walking towards his bedroom like he was four years old.  
  
Then, just like that, he passed out on his bed, dreaming about the boy who broke his fragile heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here the sweet Shuichi was, laying on his soft blue bed, thinking about the events that had occurred in detention, especially the moment when the supreme leader's face had gone blank.  
  
In Shuichi's eyes, it would have made sense if the boy was upset about something, however, due to the detective being oblivious, he wasn't sure exactly what. Thinking back to the conversation and the game that they had played, nothing gave the poor boy a signal which would have indicated it being a clue to the mystery that he was trying to solve. He immediately ruled out the part where he told that he liked Kaede. That much was for sure in the eye's of the detective.  
  
After all, Kokichi doesn't have any sort of feelings for him in any shape or form, right?


	5. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
After all, Kokichi doesn't have any sort of feelings for him in any shape or form, right?

That's right, there's no way that the supremely leader would have feelings for someone like the shy detective himself. Kokichi seemed to be the type of character that would rather mess with everyone's emotions and their mental state than be in a committed relationship.

The more the detective thought about it, the more that he felt his heart sting and stomach tighten for reasons he wasn't quite sure. As a form of coping mechanism, he grabbed the pastel pink plushie, which was sat on the bed doing pretty much nothing, and hugged the thing tightly. Eventually, he decided to call Kaede, in order to get advice.  
  
He pressed Kaede's contact on his phone, when an unknown number suddenly rang. Usually, Shuichi would ignore those type of calls, but today was the day that he decided to make an exception, therefore answering the call.  
  
"Hello?" a voice, that the detective recognised, rang in his ears. This was followed by a realisation that it was none other than Rantaro Amami himself.  
  
"H-hello! Why did y-you call me at this time?" Shuichi replied, as he checked the clock, which was situated at his bedside table, the time reading '10:30pm'.  
  
"Well, you see, Kokichi is not in the best state of mind, so I'd like you to go to his apartment and check up on him."  
  
_Such a blunt response, though I should have expected from him, after he is friend's with Kokichi._

Shuichi couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy at the thought of that being true, and yet, he wasn't even sure why that was the case. Kokichi would consistently manipulate others in any shape of form, so why was he jealous?

"W-why a-are you not able t-to g-go?" the best that the poor detective could do is ask the question, due to the curiosity he had gained just then.  
  
"Oh, because I'm kind of already running late to a date with my girlfriend, Kaede Akamatsu."  
  
His brain had to process that statement at least four times before it had finally sunk in. The angel that he had grown to love so much never felt the same way. This was the first time that Shuichi had experienced this sort of pain - a broken heart.

_So this is what it feels like to be rejected._

Life wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"Fine, I'll go." The detective told him, those being one of those rare moments where he didn't stutter, him attempting to put up a brave front.  
  
Before Rantaro could say anything in response, the navy haired hung up, unknown to him that the tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. At the same time, he saw this coming.  
  
He had noticed signs which had indicated that Rantaro and Kaede were really close. Truth is, in reality, he was just hoping that it wasn't true. That he still had a chance with her. Consistently, he would remind himself everyday that in the end he never had a chance.  
  
And just like that, he was proven right.

Distracting himself from his thoughts quickly, he got dressed, packed his sleep wear (just in case, the detective was prepared for any situation) and left the apartment, locking the door. From there, his journey to Kokichi's apartment began.  
  
Little did he know, the events that involved blushing and awkwardness, were about to occur.

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally making it the address that Rantaro had sent him through text, he knocked on the door, standing quietly and still, awaiting for a response.  
  
A while later, the front door, which was black and white (a simplistic design really, but it looked incredible regardless), opened, revealing a purple haired boy, who smelled like a mixture of beer and panta.   
  
"Saihara~Chan!" the drunk male replied, immediately hugging onto the taller male like his life depended on it, then began crying. This left the poor detective in pure confusion, as well as surprised since he wasn't expecting Kokichi to be affectionate when drunk, in fact, he wasn't expecting that the shorter male would have ended up drinking at all.  
  
Shuichi ended up dragging Kokichi with him, just to get inside of his apartment. It was a mess. Cans of beer and panta being scattered everywhere on the wooden floor, just like leaves. The two sat down on the purple couch in the living room, the only area which wasn't practically covered in beer and panta cans. The detective grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. , attempting and failing to put on a movie as the panta boy continued to hug him.  
  
"Saihara~Chan looooooooooove me~" the purple haired drunkenly requested, his eyes glistened like the stars on the precious night sky.  
  


The navy haired began blush a faint red, as a result of the short male taking him by surprise. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he only remained still, thinking of multiple things to say and yet, never finding the appropriate thing to actually say.  
  
"Don't ignore meeeee Saihara~Chan, that's so mean!"  
  
"P-please d-don't c-cry-"  
  
It was too late, Kokichi started crying in front of him, upset that the detective was ignoring him. All while Shuichi remained in place, shocked by such reaction. In the end, he didn't know what to exactly do in the situation.  
  
What surprised the taller male the most was the fact that he hugged the panta loving male back, being careful not to hurt the fragile figure in his embrace.  
  
"Come on Kokichi, let's go get you something to drink," was all Shuichi mentioned, as his face had gotten redder just by simply hugging the boy.  
  
_He felt really warm, soft and fragile..._

Brushing those thoughts away quickly, he helped the supreme leader make his way to the kitchen. Just like every other room in the apartment, the design was simplistic, yet it suited the house rather magnificently. Followed by simply pouring a cup of water onto a glass, giving it to the purple haired, who hesitantly drank the water. 

"Saihara~Chan, I love you!" Kokichi confessed, a genuine smile on his face, his excitement going all over the place. If Shuichi's face wasn't already red enough as it is, he blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
  


_Kokichi is just drunk, this can't be genuine, he is a liar after all._

The taller male thought to himself. For unknown reason to him, he felt a faint amount of disappointment about the fact that this potentially wasn't genuine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long while, he managed to drag Kokichi upstairs to his mess of a room. More panta cans could be spotted on the floor, presumably all the cans that he had drank prior to Shuichi's visit.

What seemed like a long while, but was actually a few minutes, he managed to convince the shorter male to lay down on the bed, with the aim to leave. However, Kokichi pulled Shuichi onto the bed with him, hugging his as if the detective was his plushie.  
  
"Please...don't....leave...me..." the supreme leader mumbled quietly as he began to dose off, eventually falling asleep.  
  
Still blushing the very same deep shade of red, the taller male managed to pull free from the other's hold, going to the bathroom to get changed into the sleep wear that he had packed prior to this, and made his way back to the bedroom. Quietly, the detective lay on the bed, looking at the smaller figure's sleeping face.  
  
_I never realised that his sleeping face looked so pretty, wait did I just think of that?_

Moment of realisation followed by the blush on his face going even redder than before, out of embarrassment of thinking such things like that. He had no idea where those kind of thoughts were coming from. The last time he checked, he wasn't gay.  
  
Was he?  
  
At some point, Shuichi, too, began to dose off, falling asleep. The time read '12:07 am' exactly.  
  
Fortunately, it just so happened to be a Saturday.  
  
And that day, held so many adventures for them two. An adventure of love? Or an adventure of pure betrayal?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, that's another chapter that's uploaded instead of focusing on chem. 10/10 student right there am I right? Welp, at this point I'm not even surprised.
> 
> Warning(s): Reference to spiders, for all those arachnophobes. :'')
> 
> Enjoy~

  
  
  
  
  
Fortunately, it just so happened to be a Saturday.

  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
The purple haired boy opened his eyes slowly, as exhaustion swept over him at a rapid speed. Then, he closed his eyes again, feeling a warm presence near him. The boy shuffled a little closer to that said warm presence, practically cuddled with them. He felt a feeling of drowsiness, which as a result led him to falling asleep again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes to the feeling of a warm presence cuddling him. At first, he was confused, in terms of why that was so. However, the memories of the day before flashed back at a rapid speed, causing him to realise that the said warm presence was none other than Kokichi. His cheeks were tinted a deep red at the realisation, shuffling away slowly, as he tried to get up, without waking the supreme leader up. One of the shorter male's features that the detective hasn't failed to notice, was how peaceful he looked. Not only that, but also his doll like appearance.

How can one person look this cute and handsome- wait, did I just think that to myself, for like, the hundredth time in the spam of two days?  
  
If his face wasn't already red enough, then surely now it was, the waves of embarrassment at such thought struck like lightening, to the point where it was almost impossible to think straight, emphasis on the word, **almost**.

"Shu... Saihara~Chan...?" a voice called out to him, a tired manner, waking the detective up from his internal panic. The taller male was so focused on his own panic, that as a result he failed to notice that Kokichi was asleep.  
  
At first, the supreme leader didn't take much note of it, in fact, he was going to go about this day like nothing had happened. It wasn't until he finally registered that the presence that he had cuddled with was none other than the detective himself, causing Kokichi to blush a soft shade of pink. That was the sign that embarrassment finally got to him, but he wouldn't dare to express it. He worked too hard to mess with his beloved and didn't want that to be ruined over something so stupid, would he?  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kokichi screamed, that childish, yet calm composure that he usually had was lost, as he temporarily had lost the ability to think rationally. He mentally slapped himself at such loss of composure.  
  
Quicker than he thought he would, Shuichi was trying to come up with an excuse, attempting to come up with a logical explanation as to why he was here. However, nothing was getting into his head, at least not anything that would either sound creepy or make any sort of sense.  
  
"I-I g-guess," the detective paused as he was still of thinking of some form of rational excuse in order for the supreme leader to not hate him. He wasn't sure why he was keen on that belief, for Kokichi to not hate him, yet here he was, "I-I wanted us to spend time together!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind a building, out of sight from others, a young man and a woman were passionately kissing, as if that was a common practice for them two. It was easy to tell that that specific spot was isolated due to the fact all it really had to offer was a sakura tree and a proper boring view. However, to that couple, that spot was special, due to the fact that this was the exact spot that the two had exchanged their confessions of love to each other. Therefore, the spot had held a really special place in their hearts.  
  
"You really are something, Kaede, you know that right?" the green haired male, Rantaro Amami, told her in a calm, gentle voice the moment the two had ended the kiss due to the need of oxygen.  
  
"You're just saying that." the blonde female, Kaede Akamatsu, had replied, with a soft voice which had been followed by a gentle giggle, so gentle that you could easily dismiss it for a child's giggle.  
  
"No, I'm not, you seriously are amazing, beautiful, and a very special person," the green haired argued playfully, causing the pianist to blush a soft shade of red. The male smiled at his girlfriend's embarrassment, as he had always found it to be quite cute, "So, instead of doubting yourself, continue what you're already doing for all of us, as it is very helpful." he added, only adding more fuel to Kaede's embarrassment.  
  
"Changing the topic, do you think there's a chance that Shuichi and Kokichi will ever get together?"  
  
"I don't just 'think' that, I know that they will, those two are seriously driving me crazy!"  
  
"Tell me about it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking along the busy streets, Shuichi and Kokichi made their way to a cafe that according to the purple haired, was nearby. After the two had finished arguing (mainly Kokichi bickering childishly, while Shuichi was too embarrassed to say anything else after), the navy haired decided to apologise to the supreme leader by suggesting to go to somewhere to eat, to which the shorter male replied by saying something alone the lines of,  
  
"Hmm, let's go to that cafe nearby that I always go to, I love that place!"  
  
Whilst they were on their way, neither of them had chosen to say anything, not even a word. This was most likely due to the events that had occurred this morning, which had gained the reaction of the two blushing, yet at the same time, both attempted to hide it while smiling like idiots. Of course, both of them were looking away from each other, which, as a result, made the situation much more awkward than it needed to it.  
  
Kokichi tried to think of something to say, as the silence was driving him to insanity. Only because of the fact that his thoughts thought of nothing but Shuichi. The shorter male had desperately tried to get the thoughts out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to have worked. Nothing. Nothing at all. He continuously had an internal battle with his own brain, wanting to get the thoughts of the detective out of his head so badly, but no matter what he did, it just wouldn't go away.  
  
"S-so, Kokichi, a-are w-we there yet?"  
  
The supreme leader was forced to snap out of his thoughts after hearing Shuichi's soft voice. This had forced him to realise that after all this time, they still needed to get somewhere. So, in the end, he focused on making his way to the said destination, rather than waste time thinking about his beloved, at least for now.  
  
"Yup! Almost there! Don't worry Shumai! I've been going there long enough to know the way of by heart!" the supreme leader told Shuichi, in his usual childish manner, with a laid-back posture. 

With anybody else, the detective was able to read them, as well as be able to predict their personality really easily. However, he found out that with Kokichi, it was really difficult to tell what he was going to do at all. The fact that the purple haired was also a liar made it extremely difficult to put any sort of trust to him. Despite that, Shuichi had found himself, absent-mindedly of course, that he indeed does trust him, for reasons he'd never know. Whatever it was, it made his heart rate gradually speed up just thinking about it.  
  
"Annnnnnnnnnnnd, we're here!"  
  
As a result of hearing the voice, it had caused the detective to snap out of his thoughts. Looking ahead of him, the taller male had finally processed the fact that they had made it to their destination.  
  
The cafe appeared to have been recently open, as the exterior of the building seemed to be new. The colour scheme consisted of blacks, greys and whites, the white being the spider webs, grey the lettering, and black being the main background. Anybody walking past would have assumed that this was some sort of occult or something, until noticing through the glass windows that it was actually a cafe. This particular cafe just so happened to be called 'Kumo Cafe', 'Kumo' being Japanese for 'spider', which linked to cob webs surprisingly well. The double doors of the cafe were black, with a sign on them which read 'open'.  
  
The thought of spiders caused Shuichi to shiver slightly. He really wasn't a huge fan of spiders, most people in the world weren't, so who could blame him?  
  
"Don't worry, they don't sell spiders if that's what you're wondering." Kokichi informed Shuichi, with an unusual serious tone of voice.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed the double doors, entering the cafe.  
  
It surprised him what was on the other side of the double doors.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o I am just shook that people actually bother to read this! It's not a huge amount, but it still means a lot to me! :D Again if you want to see this work in it's original format, the link to my wattpad is in the summary.
> 
> Warning(s): Potential cuteness warning, so beware. ;w;
> 
> Without a further or a do, let's get on with this chapter-

  
  
  
  
  
  
It surprised him what was on the other side of the double doors.  
  
To say that Shuichi was surprised, would be an extreme understatement. In actuality, he was amazed at how welcoming the place actually was. It was so upbeat, full of people and couples, that it actually scared him to some extent. Yes, the poor detective was this anti-social. Hopefully, this time, he had a friend there with him to help him out. Each time that the navy haired boy told himself that he and the purple haired are nothing more than friends, for unknown reasons to him, he felt his heart sting. He never felt this way before, not even when he had a 'crush' on the pianist.

"Shuuuuuuuumai! We're almost at the front of the queue!" Kokichi loudly mentioned, with the usual childish manner.  
  
That caused him to snap out of his thoughts, choosing to focus on the events which were currently happening, rather than focus on his, what he called, 'non-existent' love life ( **a/n: Shuichi, I'm the one with an non-existent love life, staph stealing meh job)**. Before he knew it, they were at the front of the queue.  
  
"Hello, welcome, what would you like to or- Shuichi?" a voice, which Shuichi recognised as one of the voices from his class, Kirumi Toujou, was about to ask before realising who he was.  
  
"O-oh, h-hi, Kiru-"  
  
"It's okay maid mom! We'll be just ordering coffee and cake! Have the money!" 

Kokichi quickly informed Kirumi as he quickly handed over the money needed to her. He couldn't allow the ultimate maid to expose the purple haired. Not now. Yes, Kokichi had accidentally exposed the fact that he liked the detective to her, and he hated himself for it. Luckily, so far, she hasn't said anything to anyone. However, in exchange, she offered to support him, which to this day was the form of support that he refused.  
  
In the form of an awkward silence, the two sat on the surprisingly cute chairs, by a table which seemed to match the aesthetic of the interior. The sound of couples happily exchanging words to each other filling the atmosphere with positive vibes. However, both the navy haired and the purple haired still haven't spoken yet, but who could blame them? The cafe was mostly filled up with couples, doing things a couple would do, who wouldn't feel awkward? Kokichi mainly just stared at Shuichi, wondering about his eye colour. One thing was for certain, the hat annoyed the shit out of him.  
  
"I'm boooooooerd! So let's play Truth or Dare again!" Kokichi suggested, once again with his usual childish manner, hoping that Shuichi would agree with it. He was truthfully bored out of his mind, "Then again, I could be a liar, and could be only be asking you to play with me to mes-" the purple haired added, but was cut short by the taller male responding, still stuttering, but showing slightly more confidence in his decisions.  
  
"S-sure, let's do it."

To mention that Kokichi was surprised at the response would have honestly been an understatement. The surprise of so easily agreeing to the suggestion caused the boy to be at a loss for words. In summary, he just ended up staring at Shuichi wide eyed.  
  
"Interesting! I heard that you two are planning to play Truth or Dare! Is it okay for us to join you guys?"   
  
That's right, Kokichi was so invested in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that both Kaede and Rantaro had walked up to their table. He definitely noticed that the two seemed to be rather close... Too close rather. Another thing that he noticed was Shuichi's reaction, when he looked at Kaede, as if tears were threatening to spill.  
  
"Why not? The more the merrier, right Saihara~Chan?" the supreme leader loudly spoke, gently putting a hand on the detective's hand, without really thinking about it too much.  
  
Poor Shuichi, the only thing that he could really do was simply blush a soft shade of pink, embarrassed due to the situation.  
  
"Y-yeah, r-r-right." was all the detective had managed to get out of his mouth, saying so much more quietly than he usually would, but was still able to manage.  
  
The duo took it as a hint that they were allowed to join them, so they sat at the remaining seats that were available, Kaede next to Shuichi, and Rantaro next to Kokichi.  
  
 _Well, this is going to be interesting..._

Both the navy haired and purple haired had thought to themselves, with little to no knowledge that the two had thought of the exact same thing.

"Okay, since you're new to this, Run-taro you go first!" Kokichi offered, which in response received an annoyed Rantaro, or as Kokichi liked to call him, an avocado.  
  
"Fair enough, hmmmmm, Shuichi, truth or dare?" Rantaro asked, finally beginning the game, once again.

"D-dare..." Shuichi spoke, absent-mindedly, immediately regretting it the moment he noticed Rantaro's smirk on his face. At this point, the detective had feared the most. He was right to do so. Taking the hint, Kaede looked at him, with a look which seemed to have said 'You're not seriously, going to do this to them, are you?'.  
  
"Okay, hmmmmm, I dare you to kiss that grape boy over here." that was all the green haired said, the smirk growing wider as he saw the navy haired's blush deepen. It amused him, to be honest, plus he was getting tired of looking at them two not making a single move. Eventually, one of them had to make the move, but avocado man, as Kokichi liked to call him, decided to speed up that process a little bit.  
  
"U-um...o-okay..." the detective attempted to say confidentially, however it only seemed to have made him stutter even more than he normally would, which wasn't really a benefit at all.  
  
"Awwww! Saihara~chan's too sca-"  
  
Before Kokichi could even finish his own sentence, he felt a soft pair of lips land on his own. Although the kiss was only short, it was still enough to leave the purple haired wide eyed, due to the shock. He never expected that someone like Shuichi would actually go for it. The worst part of it, was that he _liked_ the kiss, **and** he wished to kiss him again. As a result, Kokichi began to blush a deep red, because of his thoughts, and attempted to brush them out of his mind. It didn't work out, unfortunately.  
  
"Wow... Shuichi, I never knew you had the courage to do that..." Kaede commented, noticing her friend's unusual behaviour, her boyfriend nodding in agreement, his smirk still evident on his face.  
  
Truth be told, the detective actually wanted to do that for a while, as his constant thoughts of Kokichi and temptations kept messing with his head. So, he was pretty much acting upon one of his desires without thinking. Besides a dare is a dare, so it wouldn't mean a thing, right?  
  
Right?  
  
"Um... W-well, a k-k-kiss is just a k-kiss right?" Shuichi commented, hoping to have justified his actions, however, both the pianist and the adventurer didn't look convinced. "Any who K-Kaede, truth or dare..." the navy haired asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hmmm, now that you asked, I'll go with truth..." the blonde haired asked, with her usual smile on her face. A smile that he used to love, now being the deadest thing alive.  
  
"H-how long h-have you, and R-Rantaro been together for?" he had to ask the question, now that he knew that they were together. He had to know. He had to know how long they were in a relationship for. For how long he had lost his chance of winning Kaede's heart.  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised you asked, I'd say almost a year, right Rantaro?" Kaede answered, while at the same time, questioning Rantaro, who nodded in response. "Yeah, for almost a year now, our first anniversary will be in two months time." she added, only then remembering about the anniversary.  
  
"I s-see." was all the detective could reply to that. To be honest, it explained a lot to him, like why she didn't keep the plushie from the amusement part that the two went to. It was because she was dating Rantaro at the time, and didn't want it to seem like she cheated on him.  
  
"So, it's my turn now, truth or dare Kokichi!" the pianist asked the supreme leader, who seemed to be deep in thought as he shook his head, returning to a world known as reality. The thing that didn't really help his situation was that his face was still red, from simply blushing.  
  
"U-Um, t-t-t-truth!" the purple haired replied, stuttering, in a quiet tone of voice. Now it was Kaede's turn to unravel a smirk on her face, as the way that the supreme leader was acting at this current moment in time was out of character for him. It was almost amusing. One thing was for sure, Rantaro liked where this was going.  
  
Just as Kaede was about to ask him a question, she was interrupted by the ultimate maid, who was making her way to the table, with trays containing their orders.  
  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but the food is ready."  
  
After being given the food, the group agreed on finishing the game later, and began to eat their cakes.  
  
Little did they know, however, that Kirumi Toujou, the Ultimate Maid, had witnessed and heard it all, word for word.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters into this and I am kinda starting to get the hang of using this site. It'll still be strange to be considering the fact that I, welp, I am from wattpad. But meh. And no, I'm not planning to move to ao3 because welp, I like wattpad better in terms of formatting and everything. All I am doing is making my work accessible for more than one site, as people might prefer one site and read on that over the other. 
> 
> I know that this chapter isn't actually relevant to the ship, but makes sense for the plot so you better not be complaining -.- 
> 
> Warnings: Might sound sexist, just keep that in mind. Also contains some swearing.

_  
  
  
  
  
Three days before the end of the summer break_  
  
Along the abandoned country roads, the constant sound of a peaceful lullaby that the birds sung, stood a small mansion. The mansion itself wasn't really special, apart from cob webs that surrounded the place (it had scared many visitors away from the place, was it wasn't really a surprise when there wasn't many visitors). Green scenery of the place made compensation for the creepy atmosphere, though. After all, nature has it's way of making even a horror house look beautiful.  
  
A group of students had slowly made their way towards the gates, the building sending them shivers down their spines. One thing was for certain, they didn't feel too comfortable about this. However, not everyone seemed to have the same reaction, those that didn't seem fazed by it could definitely tell you one thing - they have seen worse.  
  
"Atua is wondering- why are we here?" a voice belonging to a woman who happened to be short. She also had wavy, silver hair (which was in loosely tied pigtails), dark skin, and round blue eyes (many people would have said that her eyes are the colour of the ocean). She was always seen wearing a white bikini top, a skirt, necklace containing a seashell, two bracelets (specifically one bracelet and one anklet), simple white slip-ons, and a yellow smock (or what appeared to be a coat).  
  
"Nyehhhhh, why does that concern you?" another woman replied, harshly, yet the religious woman didn't seem to be fazed by it at all.  
  
"How about instead of arguing about it, Himiko and Angie, lets just get inside the mansion and see what Kirumi wants..." a blonde haired girl, Kaede, told them in a calm and sensible tone, which led for the two girls with no other solution than to go along with what was said. As a result of this, they entered the building.  
  
To their surprise, the interior of the building looked nothing like the exterior.  
  
It appeared a lot calmer, cuter, and _welcoming_. Unsurprisingly, the place was properly cleaned, after all the house did belong to none other than the Ultimate Maid herself, so of course the place would be clean.  
  
The Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira, who was one the people who had happened to remain calm (surprisingly enough), didn't like the atmosphere of the place at all. It actually scared her greatly. She would tell Himiko about it, but she was busy arguing with Angie, and she didn't have the energy to deal with the ultimate artist's ramble about how Atua was all mighty and powerful. So in the end, she chose to deal with her emotions by herself.

"Alright, everyone please settle down, the meeting will be held shortly," the ultimate maid spoke, causing the students to suddenly stop their chatter, "But before that, don't hesitate to go to the kitchen to get some food, I have cooked and baked all of the food just for today's occasion." with that, Kirumi smiled a genuine smile, and disappeared into another room.  
  
"Hi Tenko! You seem a bit too quiet, somethings up?" the pianist asked calmly.   
  
Tenko was surprised, to say the least, that Kaede actually spoke to her, she responded with her usual demeanour.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just hoping that the degenerate males don't disrupt this meeting at all, honestly that would be very annoying."  
  
All Kaede could do was chuckle softly at the response, because at the very least, she knew that the aikido master was alright, and that there's nothing to worry about. With that new thought in mind, the pianist made her way to the avocado boy, who was, strangely enough, talking to the anthropologist.  
  
"Okay everyone, I am back, it took longer than I thought, but regardless I am here now."  
  
Moments after Kirumi had spoken those words, she gracefully dragged the two chairs along to the room. These chairs held two people, bound to them with a line of tape that covered the seam of their mouths. The first of the two chairs had the ultimate assassin, Maki Harukawa -- seemed desperate in her attempt to escape, instead of accepting her fate. On the other, the calmer of the two; an astronaut known as Kaito. Despite his struggle at first, he decided to accept fate and sit still. The maid had dragged the chairs to their respected placements, both next to Kaede, who looked rather worried and concerned.  
  
"Now then, let the meeting begin." Kirumi added, with a calm tone, and a smile on her face.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent, apart from the tied up assassin who regardless continued on with her struggle. Despite this, Kirumi began as if the room was indeed, silent.  
  
"As you may, or may not be aware, our classmate, Kokichi, has grown to like our other classmate, Shuichi."  
  
As the maid said this, muffled screams were heard from within the crowd. Though she figured that they came from the assassin and the astronaut -- therefore ignorance was chosen and she continued with her speech.  
  
"However, as some of you may be aware, Shuichi can be...Dense...To say the least."  
  
Another pause had to be made; she couldn't stand the screaming that was coming from the two. Following on from that, she went to take the line of tape from the seam of their mouths, allowing them to finally have a say. Maki had a lot to say, that would be an understatement.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAPE MY MOU-"  
  
As Maki was about to unravel her inhuman rage at the maid, Kirumi slapped her across the face, forcing the assassin to remain silent out of surprise.  
  
"Maki, if you knew what was good for ya, ya would have given up ages ago."  
  
"Such a smart statement, coming from an idiot."  
  
Although Kirumi appeared to be calm, internally, she was raging at both Kaito and Maki, and had numerous times wished death to be upon them. Regardless, she carried on with her speech, going back to where she stood previously.  
  
"And therefore, Shuichi will fail to-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Kirumi, but I am still not getting the point of this meeting."  
  
As Korekiyo pointed that out, everyone else agreed. Though they didn't blame her, with Maki being a constant distraction, it would be difficult for her to get to the point.  
  
"Alright, never mind the long speech I'll just get to the point - I want all of us to try and help Kokichi and Shuichi get together, and the thing that might work is if we have them play this game of 'Truth or Dare', through this they might learn more about each other and it'll help to develop the relationship, but we all have to work together in order for this to work, so, are you guys in?"  
  
After she had finished her speech, quicker than she had expected to, she awaited for other people to respond. Shortly after, she received mostly nods from other students, all apart from three. The people who didn't nod were Maki, Korekiyo and Kaito.  
  
"If I had to be honest, do whatever you want but I don't want to be involved with this plan at all, I hate Kokichi and I want nothing to do with him."  
  
Kaito commented calmly, with his usual demeanour. Despite this, he made it clear how huge his hatred towards Kokichi was. Maki and Korekiyo nodded in agreement, to which Kirumi sighed in response.  
  
"If that's what you want, then I won't bother you three any longer, if you do change your mind, don't hesitate to let me know, and we'll let you in on any of our plans."  
  
Moments after Kirumi had mentioned this calmly, she went to finally untie Maki and Kaito from their chairs. They responded by immediately running towards the exit and dashed away.  
  
"Jeez, they were that desperate to get out, how fascinating... Humans are surely very interesting."  
  
The room still remained silent minutes after Korekiyo had spoke those words out loud; in the end the anthropologist had still left the building.  
  
"It's 'bout fuckin' time that they left, I don't know about you but it's 'bout time these virgins get together, they annoy me!"  
  
Miu's usual vulgar comments had thankfully ruined the silence, and started up the usual chatter between the students.  
  
"M-Miu, you didn't have to make such an inappropriate comment, it was unnecessary."  
  
Keebo mentioned, despite the fact that in reality, his words meant barely anything to the ultimate inventor. Regardless, the chatter in the room continued, and it was overall a positive atmosphere. Kirumi always liked this kind of atmosphere, even if she did at times feel like a mother looking after five year old children.   
  
"Mom-chan, there's something Gonta doesn't understand,"  
  
Gonta began to speak, calmly and cheerfully. He was going to say that he didn't quite understand the purpose of the operation at all, but was interrupted by Rantaro asking, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, when does this operation actually start?"  
  
"The operation starts on the first day of school, where you Rantaro, will tell Kokichu that the school had changed times, causing him to wake up later than usual, then, Himiko will tell Kokichi that it turned that they didn't change the time,"  
  
Pause, for the maid to regain her breath, and continued.  
  
"When Kokichi realises that the school didn't change the time, he'll have no choice but to rush in order to make it to school on time, causing him to bump into Shuichi rushing to the door on accident."  
  
More people had gained smirks on their faces as they approve of the plan.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say on here anymore, you probably already had enough of these notes in the spam of such a short time considering the speed in which I am publishing these chapters.
> 
> Once I am done writing the story on Wattpad, the work will go through 1-3 editing stages, before I finally leave it alone ;w;
> 
> Warnings: Maid outfit, if you're uncomfortable with that kinda thing, I recommend that you skip this chapter entirely.

  
  
  
  
  
After an exhausting day in the cafe, both Shuichi and Kokichi began their journey home in silence. That day just happened to be uncomfortable for them both, especially after a certain incident had occurred. It kept replaying in both of their minds non stop, like a video put on loop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–——  
  
  
  
  
 _  
  
  
After they had finished eating their food, Kaede realised that it was her turn to ask. A small smirk had unravelled on her face as that fact became apparent to her._  
  
  


_"So, Kokichi, truth or dare?" the blonde haired girl asked, as many ideas had came to her mind._ _  
_ _  
"Daaaaaaaaaaare~ duh! Truth is boring" the grape boy replied, in his typical childish manner._ _  
_

_Little did the poor boy knew, however, that he was definitely going to regret this decision later. Rather, he was internally afraid as he noticed Kaede's smirk only grow wider. She had whispered something to Rantaro, who only smirked back in response. It didn't only scare Kokichi though, Shuichi too, was scared, wondering what on earth they were going to make him do.  
  
"I dare you for the rest of the day to wear the outfit I am going to give you, Rantaro will help you put it on." that was all the pianist had said, with an unusual calm tone, giving her boyfriend an outfit that both the detective and the supreme leader swore they haven't seen her carrying before.   
  
_

_Truth be told, Kaede didn't actually carry it, Kirumi had bought the outfit for Kokichi, as that was part of the plan. The maid had passed it to Kaede whilst she was giving them their cakes, swiftly, to make sure that the people in question didn't notice anything.  
  
Before the grape boy could make any complaints, Rantaro was dragging him to the toilets. As a result, this left the pianist and a terrified detective behind.  
  
After a short conversation between Kaede and Shuichi, Rantaro got out of the toilets. However, the detective noticed that Kokichi wasn't with the avocado man, and that only made him worry.  
  
_

_"I AM NOT LEAVING THE TOILETS LOOKING LIKE THIS!" the supreme leader screamed, in a serious tone.  
  
The outfit that he had to wear was a maids one. Although it was his size, he was embarrassed to go out in public like that, and so he stayed in the toilets, where he felt much safer.  
  
Hearing that from Kokichi only made the detective worry even more. Honestly, he was really afraid of what Kaede had made him wear.  
  
'I hope he's okay, I'm sure the outfit that he has to wear can't be that bad.'  
  
"THERE ISN'T ANYONE HERE OTHER THAN US FOUR KOKICHI, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THOSE TOILETS BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!" Rantaro yelled back at the supreme leader, which as a result forced Shuichi back to reality.  
  
_

_"NO I REFUSE!" Kokichi shouted in reply, and yet the adventurer wasn't having it. The avocado man walked back into the toilets and dragged the grape boy out. There was struggle and many complaints, but Rantaro couldn't careless at this point, all he cared about was completing the mission._

_Eventually, the two made it back to their table, with an embarrassed Kokichi. The moment Shuichi had witnessed what the supreme leader was wearing he began to blush violently at the sight._

  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Shuichi and Kokichi carried on walking, both blushing. The grape boy was still wearing the maids outfit, after being forced to wear it on his journey home.  
  
"E-erm, Kokichi, y-you alright?" the navy haired asked, feeling empathy for the other. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if he was in Kokichi's shoes. Most likely have a panic attack and refuse to leave, and just wouldn't allow anyone to drag him out. 

"Other than being embarrassed, I'm fine." Kokichi said, in a serious tone, which left Shuichi surprised, as he hardly ever heard the grape boy use that tone in front of him.  
  
The liar mentally slapped himself for dropping his mask, but at the same time he didn't care anymore as he was too tired to lie. Besides, he trusts the detective, so he decided to be more honest with him.  
  
"A-at l-least you're fine-" Shuichi replied shyly. Although the detective's shy nature often annoyed Kokichi, he loved him and that won't change, not one bit.  
  
They walked most of the way in silence until they got to Kokichi's apartment, who waved Shuichi goodbye, before remembering what Rantaro told him to say.  
  
"SHUICHI WAIT!" Kokichi half-yelled, managing to get Shuichi's attention. The detective then turned round, surprised the grape boy had more to say.  
  
"Y-yeah what do you n-nee-" the navy haired boy began, however, nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen next.  
  
 _Just get this over with Kokichi! Say what Rantaro told you to say and run to that door as fast as possible!  
_  
Kokichi thought to himself, as he knew that in order to be able to take this outfit off, he had to complete the avocado man's request first. He kept reassuring himself that it's fine, he'll say it then claim the next day that it meant nothing, and his pride will be saved.  
  
"G-goodbye M-master!" the supreme leader managed to get out quickly, whilst bowing, and immediately ran towards the door at full speed.  
  
As a result of this, it left a furiously blushing Shuichi standing still. He stared at the spot that Kokichi had stood moments ago, replaying that scene in his head over and over again.  
  
 _"G-goodbye M-master!"_

_Not going to lie, he looked so cute when he said that...Wait, what on earth am I thinking? What's going on with my head? Why am I thinking this?_

Shuichi had to mentally slap himself at least three times before he began making his way home. His journey home was very uneventful, making the detective wish that the grape boy was with him.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
**_  
  
  
  
"So, Kaede, Rantaro, how did it go?"  
  
"It went great Kirumi! We got video footage for you to watch the scene."  
  
"Thank you, I must say well done, you have not failed me."  
  
"You're welcome, you should have seen Shuichi's face though, he looked like he was going to have a nose bleed! He was honestly so flustered."  
  
"That's good, that means phase one is finished, let Himiko and Tenko know to get into positions for phase two."  
  
"Don't worry we will, bye Kirumi!"  
  
"Bye Kaede, bye Rantaro."_**  
  
  
Rantaro cuddled with Kaede, embracing the silence that was currently present. The two simply enjoyed their time together, as just simply being together made them happy.  
  
"Okay, it's time to call them, we need this plan to work." Kaede informed tiredly. She'd much rather sleep, however knowing that this plan was very important, she knew that sleep had to wait. She dialled the number and waited for Tenko to pick up. After some time, she did.  
  
 ** _  
"Oh- Hey Kaede!"  
  
"Hey Tenko!"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call me?"  
  
"I called you to let you know that phase one of the plan is complete, and now you need to get into your positions for phase two."  
  
"Heh, Thanks, this is going to get interesting real quick, I'll just let my amazing Himiko know about this! You can count on me!"  
  
"Okay, thanks Tenko, bye!"  
  
"Bye Kaede!"_**

  
Just like that, the call had ended, and finally Kaede let herself be embraced by the world of sleep. With Rantaro, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Himikoooooooooo!" Tenko yelled, so loudly that the poor ultimate magician rushed down the stairs in panic.  
  
"W-what? What's on fire?" Himiko asked tiredly, panic easily found in her tone as thought that something had happened to Tenko.  
  
"We need to get ready, Himiko, it's time for phase two!" this was all Tenko had said, with a smile on her face as the magician ran to hug the Aikido master. She was grateful that she was worried.  
  
Moments after hugging Tenko, a smirk could be identified on her face as she processed the fact that it was time for phase two.  
  
"This is going to be soooo much fuuuuuuuuuun!" Himiko said happily, as she kept on jumping around the place, quickly loosing energy and becoming tired again.  
  
"I know Himiko! But first we got to get ready."  
  
"Ooooooh, we wiiiiiiiiiill."  
  
Just like that, the two revealed their smirks to each other, as phase two was probably the most interesting phase in the whole plan.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
–——

  
  
  
  
  
  
The supreme leader sitting on the floor. In the corner of the room. Curled into a ball like he was about to cry. He felt like he had lost his pride after what he had done. He was also sure that Shuichi hated him now. Like, who randomly calls a friend _Master_?  
  
Him, apparently.  
  
He told himself over and over that he'd just have to tell Shuichi that it was part of the dare, and that it didn't mean anything. Yet, he feels that the detective won't buy that excuse and will just leave him alone. Just like his middle school 'friends' did.  
  
He'll just have to hope that it won't get worse from there.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in chem class after the lunch break and I am just casually vibing posting all these chapters. B)
> 
> Seriously though don't do what I am doing, it won't help you learn anything you need to learn.
> 
> And I forgot to do the exam questions for chem. I am dead now.
> 
> Warnings: Cringe, possibly over dramatic.

**_"Nishishi~ What did the fake mage need from me at this hour?"  
  
"Nyeeeeeeeeh, just wanted to let you know school starts earlier, so be sure to be ready!"  
  
"Alrightyyy then, see in you in school!"_**  
  
Of course, the fact that the school was starting earlier than usual was nothing more than a lie, but Himiko wouldn't tell him that. At the same time though, she knew that Kokichi could probably see through her lies. That is, unless the grape boy was actually stupid enough to believe such lie.  
  
On that note, Himiko decided to finally go to sleep. She knew that if she didn't, she would be attacked (not literally) by her girlfriend on how she should be getting more sleep. An achievement for the exhausted mage was the fact that she the time was 3:25 am. Normally, by the time she would go to sleep would be 4:30 am. Proud of her achievements, the girl threw herself on the bed, closing her eyes as she entered the world of dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–--—

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Shuichi!" the aikido master greeted, with an expression of confidence as the detective got closer to the girl.  
  
Truth be told, Tenko strongly disliked males. After witnessing what they were capable of, she vowed to stay away from them at all costs. However, she felt like Shuichi was one of the exceptions. The detective clearly appeared to be more trustworthy, not to mention that he was too weak to pull off such a crime.  
  
"E-erm, hey, Tenko, w-why did y-you n-need me here?" Shuichi asked her, nervousness growing on him as his fears developed. He was afraid of the girl, if he had to be honest. This fear gained it's fuel after witnessing a male student being beat up by Tenko, due to the male attempting (and failing quite miserably) to assault the woman.  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" the girl continued to grin, and answered the question once again with confidence. This only scared the poor detective more, as he was wondering what on earth the aikido master was up to. One thing was clear: knowing Tenko, she probably did something she thought was a good idea but end up being a disaster and make him reconsider his life choices.  
  
Oh, how soon Shuichi had discovered that he was wrong.  
  
He would eventually notice Himiko and Kokichi walking together, linking arms with each other as they did. He could have sworn that he had heard the grape boy laughing. He wasn't sure why, but that caused him to feel a strong emotion of anger mixed with disappointment and sadness. He eventually realised that he was indeed, feeling jealous of Himiko. It caused him to mentally laugh at himself, just thinking about how stupid it sounded. They were just friends.  
  
Right?  
  
Just the thought about the possibility of them becoming a couple only seemed to cause him to feel much more jealous than he had at first. However, he gave himself a mental note that this feeling meant nothing and that he should just focus on what is happening right now. The even that had currently occurred was that the magician and the supreme leader had made their way towards them. Kokichi, being himself, waved his hands over the detective's face, as if attempting to gain Shuichi's attention.  
  
"Helloooooooooooooo? Earth to Saihara-Chan!" the grape boy would say, in his usual annoying voice as he attempted to gain his beloved's attention.  
  
The truth was, Kokichi hadn't even realised that he was linking arms with Himiko until she pointed that out to him. Despite this, he was unfazed by it and simply just annoyed at the action. Himiko was one of the few people who actually knew that he was gay, so why was she trying to attract him despite knowing that it wouldn't work.  
  
It didn't make any sense to the supreme leader at all. At least not until he realised that there's a possibility that they could be doing this to see what kind of reaction would Shuichi make.  
  
Himiko surely wouldn't do this to Kokichi, would she?  
  
At that realisation that he was daydreaming again, the detective shook his head quickly, blushing in embarrassment at the realisation that he was once again too deep in his thoughts to have not noticed that the people that they were waiting for had arrived.  
  
"Nyeeeeeeeeh Morning Tenko!" Himiko greeted the aikido master. Despite that it sounded rather lazy, at the same time it was strangely enough filled with optimism.  
  
"Morning Himiko!" Tenko shouted, with happiness as she hugged the magician. Himiko hugged her girlfriend back without hesitation.

"Teeeeenko, if we continue to just stand here we'll be late." Himiko simply stated, as she checked her phone to discover it was only a matter of few minutes before class started.

"Oh, you're right! Come on let's go!" Tenko replied, as she held onto Shuichi's arm and rushed to class. The magician did the same, but held Kokichi's arm instead.

Both Tenko and Himiko know that Kokichi and Shuichi were jealous, but of course, that was the whole point of the plan. Phase two, as Kirumi explained to them during the meeting, was about purposely making the grape boy and the sushi jealous to the point where they provoke one of them to do something. The aikido master and the magician loved that part of the plan, hence why they had volunteered to do that phase, as that sounded more fun and interesting. Besides, this way they could also bet on who would be provoked by this first. Himiko placed her bet on Shuichi while Tenko placed her bet on Kokichi.

It was all to play for.

  
  
  
  
–--—

  
  
  
  
One thing was for sure; he absolutely couldn't stand the idea of Tenko holding Shuichi in the arm like that. The jealousy within him was developing but he knew that he couldn't express it to anybody at all. After all, he worked hard to not only hide his true emotions about the detective, but he also worked hard to keep up that facade of his so it would be illogical to act upon his feelings. Even if he did, no one would actually believe him so it would be pointless. So in the end, he decided that the best course of action would be to so nothing about it.

Yet here they were, on the school rooftop, in silence, with Tenko once again holding onto Shuichi's arm. Not only that, but Himiko was doing the same to the grape boy. He felt proper uncomfortable but he wasn't going to express it. At least not for as long as he has his facade.

Despite this, Kokichi couldn't possibly have known that Shuichi had almost allowed his jealousy to take control of him. However, realising that it would do no good for them both chose not to.

At least, that would have been the case if it wasn't for Tenko kissing his cheek out of nowhere. After that had occurred, the detective immediately pushed the aikido master off him, only to struggle for a short amount of time before he managed to do so. This surprisingly hasn't caught Tenko by surprise, rather caused her to make a smirk on her face, as a result of her plan actually working.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shuichi shouted, not only letting his anger out but also allowing his jealousy to take control. At this point, he didn't really care much about how the aikido master would think of him. His priority was to ensure to get out of there with Kokichi with him.

"Oh, I just kissed you on the cheek, sorry, didn't think it'll be that big of a deal." Tenko simply replied, still smirking as she noticed that Shuichi had grabbed Kokichi's arm. This had also amused the magician, as she, too, had began to smirk at the sight. Phase two was a success, they knew it.

"W-well, it was! Anywho, both me and Kokichi are now going to leave." Shuichi stated, dragging Kokichi with him as they made their way to class. That was until Kokichi had managed to pull away from the detective's hold.

They stood in the hallway in silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence that had occurred when they were on their way to the cafe, no. This was much more uncomfortable, which resulted in Kokichi's need to break the silence. It would have drove him insane if he didn't, besides, he needed to ask Shuichi a question.

"Why the fuck did you do that? What's your problem?"

There were many things Shuichi wanted to say. Many things he wanted to tell him. Yet, he was still tempted to lie about it, it felt like it would be easier that way. However, he knew that the grape boy would easily be able to tell that he's lying. So in the end, he had no choice but to the the truth to the boy. Besides, Kokichi deserved an explanation for what had happened.

"B-because I was j-jealous okay? I was jealous." Shuichi revealed, taking a deep breath as he awaited for response the Supreme leader.

Only to have discovered that Kokichi was staring at the detective in shock.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, realising that you were meant to be doing work but you legit can't be bothered to do it so you're just busy vibing on this site publishing the chapters and shit.
> 
> Wanrings: It might surprise you (honestly even I didn't expect the chapter to end the way it did but here we go, though tbh if you looked at the tags on this story it honestly shouldn't really surprise you that much)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy~

  
  
  
  
  
  
"B-because I was j-jealous okay? I was jealous." Shuichi revealed, taking a deep breath as he awaited for response the Supreme leader.

Only to have discovered that Kokichi was staring at the detective in shock.  
  
Kokichi couldn't believe it. Shuichi, of all people, _jealous._ This wasn't somethingone would usually witness. And for the supreme leader of all people to witness such a thing, it was a sight that he'll keep treasured forever. Of course, Kokichi wouldn't tell the detective that, as that would just expose his feelings. At least that's what he believed.

As a result of the shock, all the grape boy ever did was stare at the other male in front of him, thoughts rapidly appearing in his mind. He was mentally panicking. He knew that. He knew that all too well.  
  
"K-Kokichi? You alright? You've been staring into space f-for a w-while..." Shuichi stated, with worry in his tone. This brought the grape boy back to reality. The Supreme leader took the time to take in the other's features. Shuichi's worry was genuine. Kokichi could see that.

_He's cute when he worries..._

Kokichi shook his head in an attempt to brush away such thought. He swore that the detective was going to be the death of him.

"M-me? Oh Saihara~chan don't worry about little old me! I'm fantastic." Kokichi told Shuichi, a genuine smile crept onto his face. He even giggled softly, and that was out of character for him. He cursed himself for stuttering and giggling.

Shuichi couldn't help himself but smile back gingerly at the smile that the Supreme leader showed. It felt different to the usual smiles that Kokichi showed. They seemed more... Just for show. He'll, too, make sure to keep the valuable smile treasured forever, deep down in his heart.  
  
  
"So, before lunch ends, let's hang out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–--—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeenko, I won the bet! Now you have to give me piggybacks and buy me ice-cream everyday for a month!" Himiko screamed in triumph, as she watched the aikido master sulk at her loss.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know, you won, no need to rub it in my face." Tenko stated, upset at such loss. She genuinely wanted to win the bet, as the reward that came with it was beneficial for the aikido master.  
  
Regardless, once Tenko noticed just how happy her girlfriend was, she no longer felt upset about loosing the bet. In fact, she was happy for the ultimate magician. With a soft smile plastered on her face, the aikido master stood up, gently grabbing Himiko's hand. The other girl followed suit, finally making their way down the stairs.  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream before lunch ends."  
  
With that mentioned, Himiko smile widened, feeling excitement at the idea.  
  
"Yayyyyyyyyyyy, let's not forget Phase Two isn't exactly over yet, Tenko!"  
  
That being said, Tenko began her phone call to Kirumi, patiently waiting as the phone picked up the signal.  
  
 ** _  
"Hello, Tenko!"_**  
  
  
The voice sounded exhausted. The poor maid must have not slept the night again, for the sake of coming up with the plan.  
  
 ** _  
"Hi Kirumi, the first part of Phase Two is complete."_**  
 ** _  
"I see, get ready for part two."  
  
"We will, see ya in class!"  
  
"See you, Tenko."_**  
  
  
With that, the call ended, and the girls grinned smugly as the second part of Phase Two was about to commence very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–--—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sound of the harsh bell as it rang brought the supreme leader and the detective to their senses, realising that it was about time that they start heading to class. And they did exactly that. In silence. It didn't cause discomfort or any of the sort. In fact, it was a good thing that it was silent. It gave Kokichi more time to process the past events as they kept replaying in his mind to no end.  
  
 _I'm sure it's all part of my imagination... Yeah it definitely must be!  
  
If it was part of your imagination he wouldn't have said it himself, you idiot._  
  
The amethyst haired boy mentally winced at the other's voice's response. He couldn't say he disagreed though, after all, it did have a point. Why would Shuichi just flat out admit if it wasn't genuine? Despite the fact that the navy blue haired boy was good at analysing, he was bad at lying, and Kokichi knew that all too well.  
  
He was brought back to earth when they had made it to their respective classrooms, entering to a teacher facing their way. That usual impatient look on his face was made apparent to the two of them. That look only meant one thing. Both Shuichi and Kokichi were either late to class, or had just barely made it on time.  
  
"You two are lucky to have just made it on time, otherwise you would have been deemed as late, and you both know all too well what happens when your're late." his voice echoed through the classroom, reminding the students that being late to his classes were a bad idea. Shuichi shivered at just how cold the teacher sounded. It wasn't a huge surprise.  
  
"Instead of just standing there like a pair of idiots, I'd suggest that you sit down and pay attention to the lesson." he finished, the response as cold and blunt as usual. The two boys did what they were told and sat on the chair beside their desks in silence. 

After the duo did just that, the annoyed teacher began the lesson. Shuichi attempted to focus on the lesson at hand, he didn't want to get into more trouble then he already was. Unfortunately for him, life apparently had other plans.

The detective felt something hit the back of his head, so he turned around to see who threw the paper at him, to see everyone writing notes in their exercise books. Shuichi was about to turn back round when he noticed a paper ball on the floor. Hesitantly, the navy blued haired picked up the paper ball, and undid it. Funny enough, it was a note. Looking at the teacher to make sure that he wasn't looking in Shuichi's direction, he discreetly read the note.

_"Meet me, Himiko and Kokichi by the ice cream truck at the park that's close to the school._

_Be there by 5:30pm._

_Make sure to look your best. Don't overdo it though._

_From, Tenko Chabashira"  
_   
  


Confused by the note, Shuichi simply looked in Tenko's direction, who in turn was facing Shuichi with a smile on her face. All that the detective did was nod shyly. He didn't want to seem rude, besides he really didn't have anything better to do after school. So why not go?

Before he turned back round to focus on the lesson, he saw Tenko widely grinning at the response before she faced the board and continued to make notes.

  
  
  
  
–--—

  
  
  
  
Before they all knew it, the bell indicating that it was the end of a school day finally rang. All of the students seemed relieved as they all left their classes with smiles on their faces. They were excited to hang out with their friends and have fun before the day ends. It's later revealed unfortunately followed by another school day and more hours of learning.

Once all of the students have left the school, the teacher who taught the class he considered to be chaotic felt relieved. He knew that the job would be difficult, since the students he was teaching in particular were teenagers whose attention span were low of it was something they weren't interested it. He can't say he was any better when he was a teenager himself. In fact, he was much more cold and arrogant as a teenager than he was now.

The blonde haired teacher left the classroom, heading to the staff room to make himself some coffee. He needed a good coffee after a difficult day at work.

Finally making it to the staff room, he gracefully picked up an empty cup and went to the espresso machine situated on the counter in the corner beside the window. Putting the cup where it should be placed in the machine, he put in the disk for black coffee and waited patiently until his coffee was ready.  
  
The staff room wasn't anything special really, plain white walls, a massive table in the middle with chairs around it. There were computers on the table, enough for roughly four teachers to sit down and do whatever paper work and reply to urgent emails. It almost looked just like any staff room, apart from the fact that not only was the room huge, but it also had a monitor that was used to project presentations for staff meetings.  
  
Eventually the teacher was making his way towards the headmaster's office, coffee in hand. The blonde haired male's footsteps were careful and calculated. To put it bluntly, he was making the assumption that someone was still here, despite the fact that that wasn't the case at all.

Arriving to the all too familiar double red doors, he pushed the door handle and pushed the door open, doing so with large amounts of grace.

"Oh, hello again!"

A cheerful voice greeted the teacher, who appeared to be only slightly less annoyed then he was at two certain students that had failed to attend class on time.

"I get it, you're happy to see me, no need to remind me." The blonde haired replied, smirking once he had noticed the shorter headmaster (with chestnut brown hair) was blushing.

The blonde haired makes his way to stand beside the headmaster, as the teacher wraps his arms around him.

"You really are a cute idiot, Makoto."

"B-Byakuya, s-stop teasing me!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok from this point on I am going to stop with these notes other than just write any warnings that the chapter may contain.
> 
> Warning(s): Cringey (Probably), Might be cute.

  
  
  
  
  
Kirumi being, well Kirumi, she was just sweeping the floors of the school. She usually does this after school hours since in Hope's Peak no one really bothers to clean the school at all. It was a sad reality, but that's the case.  
  
As Kirumi was cleaning a window in the hallway, she noticed her teacher make their way to the headmasters office. She was surprised, to say the least, so she decided to follow him.  
  
Making sure that he doesn't notice her, the maid walked quietly along the hallway against the wall, as she watched him go in the headmasters office. Once Kirumi got close enough to be of hearing range, she hid behind the door that was left open.

"You really are a cute idiot, Makoto."

"B-Byakuya, s-stop teasing me!"  
  
"I would, but that would take out the fun in teasing you."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
She tried to comprehend what she was hearing, from both her headmaster and from her teacher. Unfortunately, in her mind, the fact that her teacher was being flirty to someone was a Christmas miracle. Her teacher would never be nice to anyone, not in a million years. Not even if you paid him all the money in the world.  
  
 _They're dating?_  
  
That was one of the possibilities that crossed through her mind. An unlikely scenario, but it was possible. To confirm or deny the scenario, the maid knocked on the door gently. Afterwards, she waited patiently until she was given permission to enter.  
  
The sound of the knock was heard from both Makoto Naegi (the headmaster) and Byakuya Togami (the teacher). Whilst the shock and fear was evident on Makoto's face, Byakuya's panic was more internal. The blonde haired pulled away from the embrace. This gave both males time to compose themselves before doing anything.  
  
"Come in!" Makoto formally replied to the knock, slightly quicker than he should.  
  
Kirumi entered the office in silence, bowing politely to both staff as a sign of respect towards them.  
  
"I sincerely apologise for disturbing you, but I came here to clean the office, if that's alright with you sir."

"Oh, of course, just be careful!"  
  
Silence swept the room as the maid dusted the shelves. Nobody spoke a word at all. It was an awkward situation for everyone, especially for both staff members present.  
  
"Mr. Naegi, I'm sorry if this is rude of me to ask, but are you and Mr. Togami together, by any chance?"  
  
Upon hearing the question, both Byakuya's and Makoto's blood ran cold. They were both afraid and surprised upon hearing it being asked in the first place.  
  
At that moment, Kirumi had a plan.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
–--—  
  


  
  
  
Shuichi was struggling to decide what would be the best thing to wear. Even though the meet up is casual, he still wanted to look presentable for the people he's going to see. That policy especially applied to when it came to meeting up to Kokichi's expectations. Funny enough, his thoughts always trailed back to the supreme leader. No matter how hard the detective tried to get the purple haired away from his mind, he couldn't.  
  
In the end, the navy blue haired boy chose to wear: a black hoodie, white jeans and black trainers. A casual pick, but it was better than nothing, he guessed.  
  
 _Through all that struggle I ended up going to the lazy route.  
_  
Shuichi laughed at how accurate and relatable that has always been. His anxiety seemed to always get the best of him at the most inconvenient time. He took a deep breath, to calm his nerves before he headed out.  
  
After some time, the detective finally walked down the stairs and walked across the decent sized hallway towards the front door.  
  
"I'm going now, goodbye uncle." Shuichi shouted politely, taking one final breath before he opened the front door.   
  
Stepping outside, the detective closed the door behind him (whilst also making sure to lock the doors). Finally, he put on his favourite emo hat and began to make his way.  
  
He walked along the pathway mostly in silence, thinking about Tenko's invite. If he had to be honest to himself, it didn't really make any sense. As well as this, he didn't understand the purpose or the motive for it. It just all seemed a bit too...  
  
Convenient.  
  
He shook his head, brushing off the idea that this all could be part of some big set up. That possibility seemed rather slim. At least, that was based on the evidence he had. 

_So, I need to get to the park near the school right?_

Shuichi thought to himself, whilst trying to figure out the directions to the place he needs to get to. As if on cue, a figure had bumped into him by accident. The moment that the navy blue haired looked down at the figure, he immediately recognised him as Kokichi.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shumai! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the amethyst haired exclaimed, almost immediately after he got off the pavement.  
  
 _How on earth did I let this happen again? I swear I'm becoming one of those cliche anime girls! The worst part is that I'm not even a girl!_

Kokichi panicked mentally, whilst keeping a calm composure in front of his beloved. Truth be told, he too just so happened to be thinking about something that had bothered him for quite some time now.  
  
Which led him to the situation he is in now.  
  
"Kokichi-" Shuichi began, pausing to take a calm breath before he continued, "I-It's fine! Honestly! That stuff just happens!"  
  
At the response, all the supreme leader seemed to be able to do was smile. The smile was genuine, and he hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that his beloved could see that. When Shuichi smiled back, the supreme leader felt the butterflies in his stomach. He felt his cheeks slightly warm up on his face. Luckily it was warm outside (surprisingly enough, it was autumn).  
  
"A-anyway, well, I'm kinda lost-" Shuichi admitted, blushing a soft red out of embarrassment. The supreme leader secretly thought it was cute. His favourite part of Shuichi's face had to be the amber eyes. They looked really gorgeous in the light.  
  
After finally processing what the detective said, he immediately thought of a way to stay with his beloved. In a way, he wanted to get to know him better.   
  
"Oh don't worry Shumai! I know the way, let's walk there together!" Kokichi suggested, more eagerly than he probably should have done.  
  
Shuichi looked at the amethyst haired boy in shock. He was surprised that the panta boy (of all people) would offer help to him. However, he felt grateful for it.  
  
"That actually would be great! Thank you!" The navy blue haired boy replied, for once without stuttering. He was surprised himself, but mostly grateful that his social anxiety decided to leave him alone for a bit to allow him to have a decent conversation with Kokichi.  
  
All that Shuichi received in return was another smile from Kokichi. Whether it was genuine or not, he would never know.  
  
Before he knew it, they were having a long conversation about everything and nothing. At some point, laughter could be heard from the both. In general, both of them were simply enjoying the moment they had together.  
  
In the distance, Kaede and Maki were spying on them both. Why? You may ask. It's mainly because they wanted things to go smoothly. While it is true that Maki had refused to help the class out before, thanks to a lot of convincing from the pianist's side, the assassin agreed to the plan. Now their current job during Phase 2: Making sure things go smoothly.

"I still don't understand the purpose of all this." Maki whispered, admitting something to Kaede that she hasn't told anybody else involved with this chaotic plan just yet.

"Well, the point is, it's there to help them get together. Shuichi and Kokichi themselves will be doing most of the work, we're just giving them a push in the right direction." The blonde haired explained, quietly so that only the black haired girl could hear.

"Oh, fair enough, I suppose. Kaito is still against this however, mainly because he hates Kokichi's guts. To be frank, I hate him as well, but if them being together makes Shuichi happy, then... I guess I could help out for his sake." Maki revealed in a whisper, her tone showing just how sincere she was. If she had to be honest, she was often way too honest in certain situations. Though it's not as if she'd openly admit that.

"That's not really that surprising." Kaede replied, a short giggle escaping her lips. It gave Maki a strange feeling of happiness, though she'd never admit that.

Eventually, the duo in question and the spies had made it to the park. Both Tenko and Himiko were already there, waiting in the queue by the ice cream truck. The magician and aikido master waved to both the panta boy and the detective. Unlike them, the girls knew that Maki and Kaede were going to arrive also. Once Kokichi and Shuichi had made it to the ice cream truck, Kaede and Maki walked up to them. They did this in order for it to make it look as if they came here by coincidence.

"O-Oh, Hi Kaede!" Shuichi replied, with the usual stutter. As a result, he failed to notice the shorter male snatching the detective's emo hat.

"Hey! Give it back!" Was Shuichi's only response once he finally realised what had happened to his hat, causing his amber eyes to be exposed to his classmates.

He chased after Kokichi for the sole purpose of getting his hat back. After many tries and fails, however, the detective gave up and decided to suck it up and deal with it.

"You know, Shuichi, I didn't know you had such pretty eyes." Kaede admitted, smiling her usual smile as she did.

When Kaede turned to face Kokichi, he looked at her like a predator looking at its prey.

This was going to be interesting indeed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Reference to spiders :'')

  
  
  
  
  
"You know, Shuichi, I didn't know you had such pretty eyes." Kaede admitted, smiling her usual smile as she did.  
  
When Kaede turned to face Kokichi, he looked at her like a predator looking at its prey.  
  
The blonde haired gulped at the action. Her job was to make sure to make things go smoothly, not cause any problems. Based on that, she made sure that she didn't come close to Shuichi but at the same time made sure to stay close to Maki. In case... Things got a little bit ugly. The assassin had noticed the pianist's fear of the supreme leader, she thought it was funny. Regardless, she chose to stay close to the girl, in case he tried anything.  
  
"U-um, thanks I guess-" Shuichi replied to Kaede, too quickly as he found that he felt awkward after receiving the compliment. If he had received it before finding out that the girl was taken, he would have been filled with joy. To hear something like that now was just depressing and awkward.  
  
A moment of silence later, and they found themselves in front of the ice cream truck. Tenko and Himiko were the ones to order ice cream first. This was followed by Shuichi and Kokichi, and finally Kaede and Maki.  
  
After getting their orders, they walked around to find a suitable place to sit. Whilst they were at it, they were having conversations with their partners.  
  
"So... Maki... How's your boyfriend doing?" Kaede asked, being genuine curious. As she asked the question, however, she felt her heart clench. She just brushed the feeling off, assuming it was nothing.  
  
"Oh, Kaito's the usual Kaito, an idiot who doesn't think before doing shit." Maki replied, pausing for a moment trying to think of something else to say. "But he does make me happy, strangely enough..." she finished it on that, puffing her cheeks and grabbing one of her pigtails.  
  
Kaede simply giggled at the gesture. The pianist wasn't sure why, but she always found the way that the assassin responded to embarrassment funny.  
  
"Do you want to die?" Maki asked, in a serious tone. The assassin didn't really like it that much when someone laughed at her.  
  
"Calm down Maki! I wasn't making fun of you! I promise."  
  
  


  
  
  
  
–--—

  
  
  
  
  
"So, Mr. Naegi, and Mr. Togami, what do you say? Will you join us?"  
  
After finding out the truth from both of the teachers, Kirumi decided to ask if they could help her class out. When they refused, however, she decided to use... Other measures.  
  
Long story short: she used blackmail on them.  
  
"You can expose me if you want, everyone knows I'm bisexual so that doesn't really bother me that much." Makoto admitted, not looking too bothered about it. In his case, that was the truth. His parents found out that Makoto's pansexual (because the hope boy told them himself) and they supported him. Not many Japanese people actually supported that, as most were homophobic, so he got the lucky end of the bargain.  
  
I mean, Makoto was a former Ultimate Lucky Student, so that didn't really surprise him that much. It didn't surprise Byakuya that much when Makoto told him about that event either.  
  
"I get that, but your boyfriend's family clearly don't know that he's gay. What if they found out? How will that affect him?" Kirumi countered, trying to get her point across.  
  
On the other hand, Byakuya's got the unlucky side of the bargain. His family were one of the homophobic bunch. His family wanted him to stick to the traditions of the family, due to it having stuck around for more than a century. The Togami's also found that it would be shameful to have a gay family member, as it doesn't look appealing to their public image. Although he wouldn't voice his opinions out loud, Byakuya didn't like those traditions that much. The blonde haired boy, too, was against gay people (as he didn't really understand it that much). That lasted until the former ultimate affluent progeny fell in love with Makoto.  
  
That's why when both of them got together, they chose to keep the relationship secret. As it's likely that if it came down to it, one of their classmates would have exposed them through slip of the tongue. It was difficult for them both, but they knew it would be better that way. Despite the hardships, both of them managed to get through their high school years.  
  
So, for Makoto to hear those questions really did hit him hard. As much as for him it wouldn't matter, it would matter to Byakuya. He knew full too well that the blonde haired boy's dad looks down on Byakuya a lot.  
  
Makoto couldn't do this to his boyfriend. He decided.  
  
"Fine, we agree to your ordeal, what do we get out of this?" The headmaster finally agreed. Byakuya looked like he was going to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. The blonde haired realised that it wasn't exactly his decision to make, so he kept quiet and listened to the conversation at hand.  
  
"Oh, that's simple, Kokichi will probably behave more during class, so that'll annoy Mr. Togami less. As well as that, you get to keep your secret. If you ask me, it's a "win-win" situation, as both parties get what they want, so what do you say?" Kirumi replied quickly, making it clear that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She was doing all of this for her 'child's' sake, after all. Her devotion always had been phenomenal. No doubt there.  
  
"Fair enough, what role do we play in this plan?" The headmaster asked, being genuinely curious about it.  
  
"You'll be helping us out during Phase 3. I'll come by to let you know when you're up." The maid answered politely, smiling at their direction just before she left the office. Most likely to go clean up other rooms.  
  
"You do realise what kind of thing we just agreed to, right?" Byakuya asked, not understanding the reason why the headmaster would agree to such an ordeal after specifying that he wouldn't really be bothered by it.  
  
"It's simple, because I care about you."  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
–--—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So far, everything had been according to plan.  
  
They ate the ice cream that they bought. Had conversations with each other. Everyone was having quality bonding time and everything was going smoothly.  
  
Until some panta loving male was idiotic enough to suggest playing Truth or Dare again; like that was the smartest idea he could pull off. Like wearing a maid outfit the last time he played this game hasn't taught him that it's sometimes better to not play the game at all. Clearly not, because he dragged everyone into it. Everyone else had protested against playing it, but in the end the protests were all in vain.  
  
So here they were, an empty glass bottle in the middle. Everyone anxiously sat in a circle, dreading for their turn to come up every single time the bottle spun. This time round, the bottle landed on Kokichi Ouma.  
  
"So, Kokichi, truth or dare?" Tenko asked, a smirk on her face was apparent. She had an idea of what she wanted to both ask and make him do. However, it all depended on what the supreme leader would choose. One chose could change the whole atmosphere of the game.  
  
"Hmmm Dare~" Kokichi answered, in his usual confident tone. He was genuinely confident that there was nothing that could go wrong. However, the moment he saw the aikido master's smirk widen, he realised that he had just committed a huge mistake.  
  
This was perfect. Tenko had the perfect dare for the panta male. The aikido master whispered to the magician, who responded by a small giggle and opened her bag. Himiko checked to make sure that she had what she needed. When the short female nodded, Tenko just knew that they had everything they needed to get their plan undergoing. Despite things not going as they had originally had planned, they found a way to turn it around. Long story short; it wasn't becoming a disaster yet.  
  
"I dare you to wear the clothes that are in this bag." Tenko instructed, passing the bag to Kokichi at the same time. The grape boy could feel small drops of sweat falling down his face as the possibilities of what the outfit could be scared him. Despite this, he kept his calm composure and smiled his usual smile at them. At least he's capable of keeping his facade. Regardless, he got up and went to get changed in the toilets (which were located in the building across from the park, which just so had happened to be Kumo Cafe).  
  
Whilst the supreme leader did exactly that, the remaining participants of the game began to have a conversation amongst each other, about almost nothing and everything. The conversation was mainly gossip that went around the school though. The most popular rumour in the school was that there were apparently two members of staff that were dating. Shuichi personally believed the rumours to be false, of course, since there wasn't any evidence to suggest it was a possibility. So all Shuichi did was remain silent whilst the girls (except Maki of course, since she didn't really care that much about it, as she believed it was a waste of time) were gossiping.  
  
"Just between you and us Shuichi, do you, by any chance, like Kokichi?" Himiko asked, a tone filled with curiosity and exhaustion. This question was scripted by Kirumi, but there's no way of telling since this is how the magician would have probably worded it herself.  
  
Upon hearing the question, the detective's eyes widened in shock.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I didn't expect to get the attention I got since this was relatively new. Tysm to those who are actually bothering to read this I appreciate it a lot! :D
> 
> Warning(s): Over-dramatic, Potential homophobic behaviour

  
  
"Just between you and us Shuichi, do you, by any chance, like Kokichi?" Himiko asked, a tone filled with curiosity and exhaustion. This question was scripted by Kirumi, but there's no way of telling since this is how the magician would have probably worded it herself.

Upon hearing the question, the detective's eyes widened in shock.

The navy blue haired male kept wondering in his thoughts why would the magician would ask him such question (it seemed out of place for her to ask such question, since he assumed she didn't really care too much about other people's relationships). Kaede, Maki and Tenko looked at Shuichi with anticipation, waiting for an answer to be revealed. As a result, an anxiety filled Shuichi had spawned into existence.

"W-well..." was all the poor anxiety bubble could have considered as a response. He knew full well that this wasn't a good enough response, but that was all Shuichi could get out.

The girls were rather disappointed by the response, especially Kaede. Regardless, the squad remained calm, and hoped that some form of reply would eventually arrive.

"I...Don't know, that's the thing..." the detective started, as he tried to explain his feelings to the girls. This had proven quite difficult, however, as in his mental state the words seemed to have sounded much better in there than it would have sounded out loud. "I might... But I honestly don't know- My mind's all over the place recently..." He finished his point on that, his cheeks felt inflamed as he did.

Before anything else could have been said, a certain amethyst haired male had returned to the group, his facial expression indicating anger and annoyance. Amethyst long hair wig, a checker pattern short skirt, same top apart from the additional bust. Mascara and eyeliner on, making his eyes stand out more. Clearly the outfit given was his uniform, female version. Now he remembered why playing this game was a bad idea - these kind of outfits he'd be forced to wear just because he appeared female. All the girls (yes, even the great assassin Maki Harukawa) were borderline laughing.

_Great, now I am a full time anime girl, so what should I do now? Bump into Shuichi again like I always seem to be doing? Yeah no._

"What the hell is this Tenko? Why this outfit out of all the outfits you could have chosen?" the short male shouted, his cheeked flushed with the shade of red out of embarrassment. He heard the girls laughing, so that being said, he refused to look at Shuichi's reaction (which was a furiously blushing face, but let's not talk about that).

After a while of laughter, shouting, and many complaints being thrown at them, the sound of children running around screaming in the distance occupied the area.

"Well, at least you done the dare, sit with us and let's continue the game!" Tenko told Kokichi, not really answering his question.

Without much complaints, the boy did as he was told. It went back to being a full circle around the glass wine bottle that they found laying around. Since it was Kokichi's turn, he spun the bottle. Some time later, it landed on Maki.

"Nishishishi~ Sooo, Maki, Truth or Dare?" the amethyst haired boy asked mischievously, immediately knowing what he'll ask and make her do.

The assassin simply stared at him in silence, with a blank expression, debating which of these were the safer bet. She had a feeling that either way, the outcome would be terrible. The girl took a deep breath, she had made her decision.

"I... I pick dare." Maki responded. Such a simple statement, a statement that held a lot of danger. An unhealthy amount of danger.

Kokichi smirked at the response, turning his head towards Kaede's direction. Kaede didn't know how to feel about it, she just knew that whatever was about to come next - well - was not going to turn out to be good.

_Finally, I get to have my revenge on you Kaedead!_

"Idare you to carry Kaede bridal style while running around and shouting 'I am gay for this bitch'." he revealed, a bigger smirk appeared on his face once he saw the two girls looking at him in pure fear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking around the park, Kaito and Rantaro were having a decent conversation with each other. They talked about their girlfriends and what they did on their dates. They also talked about everything and nothing.

"Rantaro, remember, you can't tell anyone about this." Kaito told him, making it clear that the information he just shared with him wasn't information to be shared with anyone else. Rantaro, well, being Rantaro, understood.

"Yeah I know, I won't say a word promise, but seriously, when are you going to tell the girl?" the avocado boy asked, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Eventually...." was all the astronaut responded with, feelings of guilt invading his mind.

"I AM GAY FOR THIS BITCH!"

The two boys stood in silence as they took in what they heard. Both surprised at the statement, they rushed towards the source of the voice to figure out who said it,

"I AM GAY FOR THIS BITCH!"

As the statement got louder and louder, they knew that they were closer. Yet, they were not prepared for the scene that they were about to witness. Both of them saw, Maki. Carrying Kaede Bridal Style. Blushing furiously. Last, Maki running around like an idiot shouting 'I am gay for this bitch'. Kokichi, Shuichi, Tenko and Himiko were dying from laughter at the scene.

Maki was the last person you'd expect to be involved in such scandal. To witness the great assassin make a declaration that she's gay for the pianist that she was holding was a very bold act coming from her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaito asked the group, for the rare times looking deadly serious. As a result, the group immediately stopped laughing, and Maki stopped dead in her tracks. Worried for what the astronaut might do to both her and the poor pianist for staying like this for any longer, she reluctantly put her back on the ground (on her feet obviously, to let her sit on the grass after being carried would be cruel).

Rantaro looked at the scene in amusement before Kaito acted the way he did. After all, the group looked like they were having fun, so what was the harm in that? He trusted Kaede enough to know that she wouldn't cheat on him, so he never let the idea that she hung out with her friends bother him.

"Oh we were-" the piano girl was about to say, but go interrupted, so she never got to finish her sentence.

"We were just playing truth or dare, no harm in that-" Tenko answered truthfully, at least, part of it. She didn't dare say exactly what happened, as most likely the case, Kokichi would get hurt. That was the last thing the plan needed. The way she saw it, Kaito was an obstacle. 

"Hmmm, interesting. I wish I could have joined you guys earlier for it! But I was hanging out with Kaito so I couldn't." Rantaro informed, feeling rather upset that he missed an opportunity to have some fun. He loved a good game of truth or dare, as long as it didn't go too far. Kaito, clearly was of other opinion.

"I swear to god, Maki if you try anything I will never forgive you." was all the astronaut told her before he walked away. He looked truthfully hurt.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
"So, what's the first task?"

That was the first question that Byakuya asked, as he walked behind the small hope boy, uncertain of their destination.

"From what the message says, we got to find Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda." Makoto responded, a soft smile spread across his fragile face. The blonde haired found the face cute, and Makoto knew it. He knew it too well.

Having heard the statement clearly and well, the taller male stopped in his tracks. He expressed his discomfort with the knowledge.

"Oh god, not Nagito, anyone but Nagito-" Byakuya shot back, praying that he wouldn't be suffering with some maniac. Nagito clearly had an unhealthy obsession with hope, at least, that's he remembered from their last encounter.

"Come on Byakuya! I'm sure he's not THAT bad-"

"He's the type of guy who'd gladly blow up a goddamn reception and would claim that he's doing it in the name of hope-"

Silence swept across between them after the last statement.

"You know, you do have a good point." Was all that the headmaster could say as he sighed in defeat. "Still, we got to go find them. Don't worry, they're not far from here!" Makoto added optimistically, as he saw their destination getting closer.

Finally, they made it to a normal looking house. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. As both of them stood by the door, they were hesitant to knock. Eventually, after time passed, Makoto knocked gently on the door. As the door opened, they were greeted by the boy with brown hair.

"Hi Makoto! How may I help you?" Hajime politely asked, looking at both of them curiously. Anyone would really, he only wanted to know why they arrived without informing him that they were going to visit first.

"Hajime and Nagito, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any other warnings I should have included but didn't, let me know in the comments and I will add them in as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making this far! I never thought you'd actually bother reading this, but tysm! as mentioned in the summary, all the specials that are on wattpad will not be transferred onto this site. It'll be a lot of effort to do otherwise and I already have to transfer chapters onto this work.
> 
> I do apologise if you were hoping for any specials, but that's just how it's going to have to be.


End file.
